


Alternative Payment

by LittleShadowElf



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Domination, F/M, MILF, One-Shot, Rough Sex, Submission, dragon x gryphon, short but hopefully good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShadowElf/pseuds/LittleShadowElf
Summary: Sonic Boom needs to leave her chicks at a day-care... but she doesn't have any money. She has to pay somehow, and Spyro gets an idea. Requested by a few fans of Spyro's Little Harem.
Relationships: Spyro the dragon/Sonic Boom
Kudos: 5





	Alternative Payment

“Mama! Mama! Please let us play in the fields!” 

Sonic Boom and her chicks were near the Skylanders Academy, the headquarters for the team of mercenaries founded and led by Master Eon. She had an appointment with Lt. Buzz, the head recruiter of the mercenaries, in the hopes that she could join the force. After all, most of the missions the Skylanders carried out were fairly easy, it seemed, and she needed the money. 

“It depends on what the day-caregivers say,” she told Piper, her eldest chick. “But if it’s okay with them, you can run around while mommy’s at her meeting.” With a trill of joy, Piper scrambled off to tell her siblings. 

The headquarters for the day-care was a small, one-story cottage. A purple dragon with bronze accents stood behind the desk in the main room, entertaining a little mabu by flicking his tail here and there to be chased. When the family of gryphons entered, he looked up. 

“Hey, welcome to the day-care. I’m Spyro, the host. What can I do for you?”

Sonic Boom immediately blushed when seeing him. He was young, handsome, no doubt incredibly powerful… Everything a gryphon would want in a mate. Everything her husband, Skyrider, had been before his death. She could easily imagine this young flyer doing plenty for her, or rather to her, that she hadn’t experienced since being widowed…

Remembering where she was, Sonic Boom shook her head to clear them of indecent thoughts.

“U-um, I have a meeting… With Lt. Ninja, I think his name was? The recruiter,” She clarified. “I need to leave my children here for about an hour…”

“No worries, that’s what we’re here for. And as for ‘Lt. Ninja,’ just call him Buzz. He isn’t really a lieutenant or a ninja, despite what he says.” Spyro (that was his name, right?) smiled at something, making her heart go all soft, then continued. “There’s a receptionist in the lobby of the main building. Buzz’s office is on the second story, easternmost hallway, room #302. You should get there just fine. Now-”

“Okay, thanks,” Sonic Boom interrupted him. “I’m already a few minutes late. I’ll be back in an hour!” With that, she turned and flew out the door. 

Faintly, she heard Spyro say something, but it was lost in the rush of air as she took off. She chose to think it was something loving.

* * *

The meeting took much longer than expected, and amounted, essentially, to a grizzled mabu telling her that she wasn’t qualified for active service. If she wanted to work that badly, there were other jobs around the Academy available, but she shouldn’t get her hopes up. Sonic Boom left disheartened.

“Two hours of my life,” she muttered into the wind, “two whole hours just to tell me I’m incompetent. Go shove that cane up your stupid ass, you seedy, one-legged, myoptic bastard!” She was still swearing when she arrived at the day-care cottage.

When she pushed open the door, Spyro looked up. 

“Hello there,” he said, smiling again. “How did the meeting go?” Her shoulders slumped, and the smile melted off his face. “That badly, huh?”

“It’s okay. The way that ba-” Sonic Boom cleared her throat. “Mabu described it, I got the feeling that I’m not cut out for this stuff anyway. It’s too bad, because I need the money.”

“Speaking of money,” Spyro interjected, “you need to pay.”

“For what?” she asked. As soon as the words left her beak, she realized. “Oh. This is a mercenary place. Of course everything here will cost money, even the day-care. How much?”

When he told her, Sonic Boom’s jaw dropped.

“There’s no way I can afford that! I don’t have that much in the bank, let alone on me!”

“Well,” the handsome purple dragon (really, it was unfair. It was distracting her when she needed to keep her head) said, “You have to pay somehow. Maybe you could give what you have, and work off the difference.”

“That could work.” she told him how much money she had with her. He shook his head.

“That’s not enough. Unless…” Spyro the Dragon gave her a shrewd grin.

“U-unless what?” Did he mean…? Sonic Boom could feel her cheeks heating up, and was grateful that her feathers hid her blush.

“It would need to be augmented by something else. I’m already bending the rules for you, so you would have to do something pretty… special to get by with that little.”

Sonic Boom could feel her body reacting. Oh god, he really  _ did _ mean sex! She nodded.

“Alright. I-I’m not sure how much I like this, b-but… okay. Shall we head to the back or something?”

Spyro’s grin went from shrewd to shark-like. “A private room costs extra.” 

“But my children!” 

“They’re fast asleep. It’ll be fine,” he assured her.

“I-I guess… if we’re quiet…”

“Good,” he smiled. “Now, on the rug. Now.” 

* * *

Sonic Boom moaned, all thoughts of her children gone. Spyro was rough, dominant, and huge, exactly the way she loved. He was at least as good as Skyrider, probably better. It had been too long for her to tell. 

He was on top of her, pounding her womanhood as she mewled, begging him to go faster. His chest was pressing down against her back, pinning her wings. His claws arced over hers, keeping her from lifting her feet, even if she wanted to. She was trapped, with no way to get away from him, and she loved it. 

She cried out as his teeth sank into her shoulder, not quite hard enough to draw blood. It hurt, and the combination of pleasure and pain drove her crazy. She wished it would never end.

[insert horizontal line]

He came, squirting deep inside of her, then pulled out. Sonic Boom lay panting on the carpet, cum leaking out of her pussy, trying to recover from the pleasurable overstimulation. Spyro shifted on top of her, moving from a purely dominant position to one that also displayed love. His tongue flicked her ear, and he whispered to her.

“That was amazing. You felt so good, I want that every day. You’re mine now, got it?”

All she could do was nod. She wanted to be his, and get laid like that whenever he wanted to lay her. If only she was around him constantly…

* * *

Eventually, they got up and looked around. Sonic Boom’s chicks had returned to their eggs at some point -hopefully before they woke up- and there was nobody else around. Everything was good. 

Spyro nuzzled against her. “You know, I’m the one that processes recruitment requests for the day-care. I could consider this a successful interview. You do need to work off your debt, after all.”

She blushed again, snuggling up to him. “Yes, sir. I’ll work here every day, if you want.”

He nodded. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. You should probably get home before dark.”

As she left, Sonic Boom looked back with a smile. Working here would be fun.


End file.
